Merlin's Condition
by Amanda Yates
Summary: Just a muse, Mpreg Merlin/Arthur, read and review folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know where this came from but enjoy the lemony goodness, it has another part I'll write sometime in the future!**

**Don't own Merlin!**

**WARNINGS: M/M, Arthur/Merlin, some sex, mpreg! Do not read if it grosses you out!  
**

**Merlin's Condition  
**

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU MERLIN? You are not to be doing any strenuous activities in your condition!" shouted Arthur in rage as he faced Merlin who was sitting on Arthur's bed, legs crossed with a pout on his face, the picture of utter misery.

"But it was not anything strenuous! I swear, I was only helping the girl lift it because it was too heavy! With my magic! I hardly think that counts as physical labor!" retorted Merlin with a stubborn glint in his eyes.

Arthur despaired of him, ever since Gaius had proclaimed that his royal court sorcerer and Consort Merlin was carrying his child, Arthur had driven himself barmy with worry for the young warlock. It was hardly recorded in legends of druids or priestess' of the old religion about the intricacies of male pregnancy and while it was known to happen on certain notable occasions no one had ever recorded the details of it. Gaius had his ever present frown on his face whenever he examined Merlin every week and Arthur was fraught with the worry that he might loose the Merlin the same way his father had lost Igraine, although Merlin's pregnancy was completely unexpected on both Merlin and Arthur's parts.

"Using your magic does not mean it's not exhausting your energies or the childs!" when Arthur saw he was not getting through to Merlin he raised his voice and said "Is it really too much to ask Merlin, for you to sit on that glorious arse of yours for the next seven months or so?"

Merlin only looked indignant at that and Arthur sighed before saying "If you won't do it for anything else, do it for the peace of my mind! I could never forgive myself if I lost you because of this!"

Merlin's eyes softened then and he came forward and embraced Arthur who went reluctantly and tightly wound his arms in Merlin's waist, Merlin hid his face in the crook of Arthur's neck and whispered, "Oh Arthur! You stupid prat, I am not going anywhere alright! I promise you, you won't loose me."

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin then and said in a quiet voice that belayed his earlier furious tone, "I'll hold you to that promise."

At five months Merlin was absolutely insatiable in his carnal urges and the King had his hands quite full literally with a pregnant sorcerer whenever Merlin was in one of his 'moods' so to speak of.

Right now Arthur was thrusting into his beloved consort while said consort was on his hands and knees in Arthur's massive four poster bed.

"Ah, ah….Arth…..Arthur!"

With every moan that slipped out of Merlin's mouth Arthur thrust harder angling to hit Merlin's prostrate head on and grinned triumphantly when Merlin squealed, a list of profanities and a plea of Arthur's name wrenched out from the sorcerer's lips and Arthur pounded into the same spot again and again, making Merlin's whole vision spark as he reached his climax without Arthur having layed a hand on his cock.

Arthur grunted when Merlin's passage clenched against his cock and after he was sure Merlin was spent Arthur pulled his hips up and drove into him harder and faster chasing his own climax before he bent forward draping himself across Merlin's back and kissing his neck sweetly as his orgasm approached and his seed filled Merlin.

Arthur pulled himself out when he began to soften and Merlin slumped upon the covers like a lazy cat as Arthur lay side by side turning to look at the happy content grin on Merlin's face, having gotten his lascivious way with the King of Camelot yet again.

Arthur rolled his eyes saying "That is the last time I am letting you interrupt yet another one of my council meetings to serve your nymphish pregnancy whims!"

Merlin frowned when Arthur rolled off the bed and said "M'not a nymph!" his speech slurred as he was on the midway between wakefulness and sleep.

"No Merlin, you're worse than a nymph!" said Arthur with a chuckled and escaped out of his chambers before Merlin could launch into an indignant tirade.

Arthur hated the sheer amount of people whose _attention_ was on Merlin these days. Even before he had become Arthur's consort, most of the caslte's inhabitants had been taken in by his coltish gait, merry smile and all those little things that made Merlin so Merlin. All the attention had only increased ever since word got out that Merlin was pregnant, the ladies of court got this adoring smile on their faces and asked Merlin how the pregnancy has been going while the maids fussed with him and the kitchen staff made sure to stuff whatever sweet they had into Merlin atleast thrice a day and the most appalling of all his knights had started _touching_ Merlin, sure it was the casual brush against the shoulders or a bear hug in case of Gwaine but it didn't mean Arthur was any less displeased about it.

So it was with gritted teeth that he bore down on Gwaine whose hand had lingered a little close to Merlin's perfect bottom which was as far as Arthur was concerned 'his' in all the senses of the word.

"Wow princess, what's gotten your knickers in a twist today?" asked Gwaine with that infuriating smirk ever etched on his face.

When Arthur refused to take the bait Gwaine goaded further, "Are you not getting any now that you've knocked Merlin up?"

It was only fair that Arthur was absolutely brutal after that and had Gwaine backed up and on the ground in a matter of minutes.

Merlin who was six and a half months along now and with a very noticeable protruding belly came waddling towards Arthur once training was over. Arthur who was honestly not accustomed to so many people taking interest in his consort pulled Merlin towards him gently and kissed him on his beautiful mouth right in front of everyone and had to restrain himself from lifting Merlin off the ground to ravish him in his chambers when he saw the deep blush tinting Merlin's cheeks red at Arthur's public display of affection.

They were so very late to the feast held in honor of their foreign delegates and Arthur was biting his tongue to not shout at Merlin as he rummaged in his cup boards for a tunic.

"I don't see why you can't go alone! I'm tired Arthur!" Merlin griped and Arthur scowled when he saw Merlin pull his tunic down only for it to reach the middle of his round belly and half of it left bare.

"Oh oh, these fit well just a month ago! Have I really gotten that big?" asked Merlin to Arthur who was in so foul a mood he had not had the sense to mind his words until they were out.

"It's hardly surprising seeing as you've been stuffing your face with everything sweet the _kitchenmaids _seem intent on feeding you!"

He regretted his choice of words at once when he saw Merlin's face crumple and fall into despair as his lower lip wobbled while tears welled in those mesmerizing sapphire eyes, "Are you calling me fat, Arthur?" asked Merlin in a shaky voice and Arthur stood frozen to his spot thinking 'No, no, oh, god's no Merlin!' while Merlin sobbed in earnest having abandoned the search for his tunic and looking downright awful as his never ending tear tracks slid down his face.

Arthur moved forward then and pulled Merlin into his arms despite Merlin's feeble attempts to push him away, "Shhh, shhh Merlin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I did not mean any of it bumpkin, you know I didn't darling!"

"NO! You're just telling me that to shut me up! You think I'm fat and unattractive!" Merlin's sobs ripped Arthur's heart and he pulled back before lifting Merlin's chin with his hands, Merlin refused to look at him, Arthur kissed Merlin's nose, his jaw, the dip of his collar, his earlobe and finally when Merlin looked at him Arthur kissed his lips while caressing the swell of Merlin's pregnant belly.

"I love you Merlin, you and this child are the most important thing to me in this world! I could never think you unattractive darling, if anything pregnancy makes you even more beautiful than you already are!"

Merlin sniffled as Arthur held him in his arms until he stopped shaking like a leaf, then Arthur heard Merlin's raspy voice say "Sap!" and laughed loudly holding Merlin tightly to himself.

"Only for you bumpkin! Only for you!" said Arthur in between his chuckles and felt Merlin's answering grin against his cheeks.

Merlin's eyes were still red and puffy while he looked up at Arthur and Arthur's heart clenched at the sight of him before Merlin asked "Must I really come to the feast? My feet are killing me and you're brat has been punching my internal organs all day long!"

Arthur stared at Merlin in wonderment before asking, "You felt him move?"

"Mmmm, yeah, felt it a bit before but now he's really active."

Arthur smiled, "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you tonight, I'll give you a foot massage and you can show me when you feel him kicking."

"And I don't have to attend the feast?" asked Merlin with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Arthur's lips quirked up in a fond smile, "No, you don't have to attend the feast."

Merlin smiled and Arthur's heart lightened, that night Arthur made good on his promise and rubbed Merlin's feet and kissed every part of his belly and then proceeded to make Merlin feel just how attractive he was to Arthur by lazily making love to him in their bed.

**TBC….**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merlin's Condition**

_**Chapter - 2**_

Arthur was furious, no he was livid and Merlin flinched pregnant belly and all as he waddled a small distance away from Arthur which didn't make him feel any safer at the moment.

Arthur gritted his teeth, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at his consort willing Merlin to look the least bit repentant but there was only defiance in those blue eyes and Arthur came forward speaking in a calm and controlled voice that would have fooled someone who didn't know him well and since the sorcerer knew Arthur well than most people, he knew he was well and truly fucked for the lack of a better word.

"I have been sending out patrols because you decided to go on a little adventure all by yourself when you are pregnant! And then when my men came to me reporting that they could not find you, I the King of Camelot had to leave my castle to come after you when Morgana's been making enough attempts on the throne already leaving the kingdom more vulnerable than it already is, honestly why should that be a problem to you I wonder?"

Merlin felt guilty and had the grace to look so but Arthur was not done yet.

"And did it ever occur to you that Morgana or the hundreds of sorcerer's out there for my blood may want to harm you or that unborn child you are carrying? Of course, it just went over your head because you are an IDIOT' Arthur came closer and took Merlin by the elbows when he spat the word 'idiot' 'who does not think about the consequences of your actions! I'm starting to worry if it would be prudent of me to trust you with our child in the future."

Merlin blinked back tears at that and said in a small voice, "Arthur, I didn't mean to….I just wanted…to…to go for a walk, I didn't meant to come out this far."

Arthur held up his hand not in the mood to listen to Merlin's blabbering, "Don't Merlin!"

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers that night sitting on their bed as Arthur said "I don't want to see you now, go back to your chambers."

"Arthur please, I'm sorry!"

"Merlin, do not try my patience!" said Arthur with a pointed look at the door.

Merlin got indignant at that, "No, I'm not leaving, this is my chamber too now that we're together!"

"Fine, then I will remove myself from your presence!"

"Arthur, don't be such a prat!"

Arthur turned at that and within three strides he was near Merlin gripping Merlin's shoulders tight enough to hurt as he whispered darkly in Merlin's ears, "Don't test me bumpkin, if you weren't pregnant believe me I would have you face down on my lap and spank you until your ass turned red from my hands!"

Merlin gasped and a blush tainted his cheeks that Arthur found entirely too adorable and he pulled away refusing to give in to his desires and comfort and coddle Merlin now that Arthur was sure that both his love and his child were safe.

After a beat though Merlin said "Perhaps you should! Don't just ignore me Arthur! Don't shut me out especially not now….I only went there because I had a dream!"

Arthur frowned and inquired "A dream?"

Merlin nodded worrying his lip as he said "Yes, a nightmare really, it was Morgana and that boy we saved Mordred, they were chasing a child, our child through some forest. I've had it for nearly every day the past week so I had to find out more, I went to call the great dragon for advice but he didn't prove any useful not that he usually is."

Arthur brushed Merlin's hair from his forehead as he said "You should have told me, I would have asked Lancelot or Leon to escort you, you shouldn't have left alone Merlin!"

Merlin nodded his head when he saw just how much worry he'd put Arthur through, "Sleep in your chambers until I summon you Merlin, you maybe my beloved but you need to learn to think of your actions before you do them."

Merlin pouted and said "But I can't sleep without you there to spoon me!"

Arthur sighed and said "Then perhaps next time you will think to inform me instead of running off every which way"

"Arthur! My chambers are up in the towers, I have to climb stairs, do you think I'm in a position to climb stairs?"

Arthur considered that point as it was a surprisingly good one and Merlin's pout wasn't helping his stern resolve. "I'll ask for a servant to prepare you a chamber in this floor then!"

"At this time of the night? Come on Arthur, don't be a prat! And besides whose going to satisfy my sexual apatite? You don't want me running off to find comfort in one of your Knight's arms would you?"

Merlin knew he had won when he saw the dark look on Arthur's face, and he shivered when Arthur declared "Oh you're going to regret that, you little minx!"

Merlin squeaked as Arthur jumped on him and ripped his tunic off in half before he pulled at Merlin's trousers, Arthur fisted Merlin's cock in his hand as his other hand reached for the oil kept in his drawers and Arthur had Merlin moaning like a bitch in heat before he even took his slicked fingers against Merlin's entrance.

Merlin opened his legs wider inviting Arthur to settle into the cradle of his body as Arthur pushed one finger in and another and another grazing Merlin's sweet spot yet not pressing hard enough, it was sweet torture and Merlin was reduced to a pleading whimpering mess on Arthur's bed, "Please, please Arthur, please take me!"

"Who am I to you Merlin?" asked Arthur as his fingers brushed inside Merlin's walls pressing against his prostrate for a second before retreating back to stretch and feel around his walls.

"You are my King! Please, please sire!"

Arthur groaned and pressed butterfly kisses to Merlin's face as he asked "Whom do you belong to Merlin?"

Merlin whined loudly before he said "You Arthur, I belong to you my King!"

Arthur withdrew his fingers and divested himself of his clothes before he jumped back on the bed and pulled Merlin up and on top of him, Arthur reclined against the headboard before he took a firm hold of Merlin's hips and brought him down, inch by inch on his thick girth. Both of them groaned when Arthur was completely inside Merlin. Neither Arthur nor Merlin lasted long and they crumpled into a heap on Arthur's bed with Arthur spooning Merlin anyway.

Arthur had a hard time not to bite the silly noble's head off when he started looking at Merlin like some rare exotic concubine, Lord Eldred sighed before he asked "Such a beautiful consort Arthur, you are a very lucky man!"

Arthur smiled tightly and said "Indeed I am Sir."

"And one that is so fertile, what has it been, a year since you made him your consort?" asked Lord Eldred still looking at Merlin who was happily chattering away with Lancelot in the other table. Arthur refrained from scowling openly at the obvious bond between Merlin and Lancelot, he still hadn't gotten over the jealous rage about Lancelot knowing about Merlin's magic before Arthur himself and found some excuse or the other to break up both Merlin and Lancelot whenever they got too close for his comfort although he knew his first knight had eyes only for Guinevere.

Today though he couldn't just go over and smile his most charming smile at Merlin and get him to come away with him where Arthur could sequester his beloved in his chambers away from the eyes of the whole world. Because today he had to entertain his honored guests from the northern borders and Lord Eldred was not making things easy at all by talking about Merlin and taking a keen interest in _his_ consort.

"It's been two years Lord Eldred, and how is your second son faring?" he asked as a diversion tactic and thankfully it seemed to work although he could see that Lord Eldred's covetous eyes were still trained on Merlin.

"I don't want to hear it Gwen! Why does he have to go hunting now? I have to sit here being pregnant with no way to escape no matter how much I may want to and he goes off without even having the bloody courtesy to TELL ME!" Merlin raised his voice in a frequent display of moodiness and Gwen sighed as Gaius made himself scarce by hiding behind his book.

"I'm sure he meant to tell you Merlin!" consoled Gwen though she knew Merlin wasn't hearing any of it.

"Oh! He's going to get it when he comes back!"

Arthur was in a great mood, he had been cooped up in the castle with his pregnant consort for far too long and going out for a hunt was just what got his spirits up, upon finding that Merlin was not in his chambers Arthur walked straight to Gaius'

Despite wanting to get away Arthur had missed Merlin and wanted to see him properly as Merlin had been sound asleep when he had slipped off to go for hunting. He opened the door to Gaius' chambers and saw Gwen first and he greeted "Hello Guinevere!"

"Arthur! You came back then."

Arthur smiled and nodded "Yes, have you seen Merlin?"

Gwen nodded her head and indicated to the door of Merlin's previous chambers, Arthur made to walk in but Gwen stopped him, "Arthur, he is in a very bad mood, he's angry at you for leaving without telling him!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and got an indignant look on his face, "Hark whose talking, he disappeared without telling _anyone _just a month ago!"

Gwen shook her head, "Arthur, he's in one of his moods!"

Arthur then looked troubled before saying "Thankyou for warning me Guinevere, I think I should go to him now!"

Gwen whispered "Good luck!" as she sat back down.

Arthur opened the room and sauntered inside saying "And how are you today bumpkin?"

Merlin glared up at him from the book he was pretending to be reading.

"Are you angry at me for leaving without telling you? You were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you." Arthur said trying to make Merlin see sense but Merlin kept up his glare which made Arthur falter and he said "Come on Merlin, don't be like this!"

"Like what exactly?" asked Merlin with a look in his eyes that made Arthur gulp but he was the King of Camelot damn it! He would not be scared off by his consort no matter how powerful said consort may be.

"You're so moody all the times! It's hardly your fault love but if you keep it up your going to drive everyone up the wall!" finished Arthur and backed away as soon as he was done, as the furniture in the room began to shake and Merlin's eyes glowed an unnatural gold.

"Oh you're going to pay for that Arthur Pendragon!" and before he could make a strategic retreat he felt himself blown out of the door and thrown flat on his arse in Gaius' chambers. He looked up to see Gwen looking at him with ill concealed amusement and pity.

He sat up on his elbows before saying "That went well!"

"I'm never having sex with you again Arthur! NEVER!" cursed Merlin as Arthur looked on patiently, his worry over Merlin dissipating slightly as he found that if Merlin had the strength to curse Arthur then surely he would be able to deliver the child without any mishaps.

After a while Gaius send Arthur outside and the only ones who remained were Gwen and Gaius. Arthur paced his chambers worry wrinkling his brows as he waited and waited.

At last a maid knocked on his door to tell him, "Sire, your consort has delivered your heir, both mother and son are safe my Lord!"

Arthur felt relief so tremendous he wanted to collapse with the weight of it before he ran out of his chambers.

Merlin looked pink and pale with sweat glistening his brows but the look on his face was of pure love and adoration when he beheld the tiny white bundle Gwen handed him.

"Arthur!" said Merlin turning to look at him with a wide grin so typical of Merlin it made an answering smile light up Arthur's face. "Come look at him, he has a tatch of white blond hair and thankfully he didn't seem to have inherited my ears!"

Arthur laughed then and looked at his son for the first time, he was so tiny and his face was scrunched up, Arthur could hardly believe the amount of love he felt for this tiny being and made a silent vow to protect his son against all dangers.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes" Arthur said in awe as the tiny bundle was handed to him by Merlin. Arthur kept holding his child, his heir and son in his arms simply content to look at him. "What do you want to name him Merlin?"

Merlin looked contemplative for a minute before he said "Gwydre, Gwydre William Pendragon!"

Arthur smiled pleased with the name, "Gwydre William Pendragon it is!"

And they lived happily ever after.

**Done with this unless you guys want me to make it into more!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

Merlin saw Gwydre hurrying past the training grounds a scowl etched on his face and frowned wondering what had set their teenage son off now before he looked towards the where Arthur stood looking in the direction Gwydre had went past, soon his gaze found Merlin's and Arthur shrugged at Merlin's questioning glance which more or less meant 'how am I supposed to know what got your _son_ in a tizzy?' Arthur had this habit of conveniently forgetting his role in their son's birth everytime Gwydre created a problem.

As the day wore on Merlin heard from the maids and his son's tutors that Gwydre has sequestered himself in his chambers and had proceeded to insult everyone who dared come within twelve feet of him, he was rather like Arthur when he was in a towering temper and whatever had happened had managed to short fuse his son's temper.

Merlin still marveled at how much Gwydre resembled Arthur, both in appearance and character and more often than not Arthur and Gwydre were always at odds with each other though Arthur loved Gwydre dearly and Gwydre loved Arthur just as much, there was a time when Gwydre used to idolize his father and the King above all else, following him around with his small legs and mimicking every one of Arthur's moves with his small wooden sword, Arthur had been overjoyed and there was never a day when his chest didn't puff up with pride everytime Gwydre did something spectacular.

How he wished Gwydre were still that small innocent boy who loved and adored his parents and actually listened to them. But no, as every good thing must end so did Gwydre's childhood and now at the age of sixteen Gwydre was proving to be a very rebellious teenager and it drove Merlin nuts to be stuck between Arthur and Gwydre's conflicts. He couldn't blame Arthur for being angry, hell Gwydre managed to make Merlin angry that time he went into the woods with no protection, taking Bryce and his little sister Lilith with him, it had taken them five days to find them and when they did Arthur and Merlin came down upon Gwydre in all their parental anger, Merlin refusing to talk to Gwydre for weeks for having endangered little Lilith who had been so distraught being separated from Merlin, her magic was unstable at the best of times and Merlin had kept her close to him all these years ever since her birth and it had taken a lot for him to finally forgive his errant son who was too keen on adventures.

Merlin let it go on till evening when he finally confronted Arthur when he came back to their chambers, "Alright, what happened?" he asked not dilly dallying, he needed to set this straight and fast, again as he was going on a tour to Ealdor to visit his mother tomorrow along with his daughter and if he left the situation as it is Gwydre and Arthur would end up killing each other.

Arthur looked startled before his eyes turned dark in anger and he said "Why are you asking me? Why are you assuming it's my fault?"

Merlin sighed rubbing his temples, "I'm not assuming anything, I just thought it would be useful to know beforehand to confront Gwydre!"

Arthur tossed his cloak off to the side a little forcefully before he said "Your son is being unreasonable and outrageous in his demands, not only does he not respect his father and his sovereign but he has stupid wishes than could get him killed and I am tired of having to tell him off everytime and him looking at me like I am the enemy when I'm just trying to protect him!"

"Hmm, now you have an understanding of my plight when I had to look after you while you insisted on chasing all those dangerous magical beasts! It doesn't surprise me that Gwydre is acting rebellious, he must have inherited your troublesome genes."

Arthur glared at him and Merlin looked back unflinchingly, "So…." Dragged Merlin, "What happened this time?"

For a moment it looked as though Arthur would not answer him but then he said "He wanted to be let in on the group of knights who were going to scout the Mercian borders!"

"He what?" asked Merlin looking alarmed and shocked that his baby, his son would want to go out on such dangerous ventures.

Arthur sighed and slumped into a chair with his hand supporting his chin, "Can you believe it? He wants to go with Uncle Gwaine, says he doesn't see why he can't when Bryce is allowed to go! I mean Lancelot will be there to keep his son in line, and we both know how we can barely control Gwydre when we're around!"

"Arthur, I don't care if you have to order him, he is not going anywhere!" said Merlin with a no nonsense tone, his son really had ludicrous thoughts these days and if he thought that Arthur and Merlin were going to bend to accommodate his whims he was sorely wrong.

"I can put guards around his chamber doors but you know that is barely effective, now I know what Uther must have felt like when I jumped out of windows to go on mortally dangerous quests!"

"How did he get this idea in the first place? He's never asked for something so farfetched before!" Merlin mused but then saw Arthur turn away from him to hide his guilty look and immediately caught on.

"Arthur! What are you not telling me?"

Arthur looked back up not quite meeting Merlin's eyes as he said "What? I'm not…..don't be ridiculous Merlin!"

"Arthur!" said Merlin in a dangerous tone and saw Arthur put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I may have told him he'd be allowed to go if he won the spring tourney but that was only to encourage him to fight…." Arthur never got to complete his sentence because Merlin roared.

"WHAT? ARTHUR! How could you promise him such a thing! You know about the band of sorcerers in Mercian borders just waiting to attack Camelot any way they can! You know they are led by Morgana and that little deranged demon Mordred! And you know Gwydre doesn't have magic to defend himself against it! How could you be so stupid?"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth in stunned silence for a while before he said "Merlin, calm down, it isn't as if I'm going to let him go with the knights! I'll order him to stay put!"

Merlin let out a frustrated huff before he joined Arthur sitting at the edge of the table, looking intently into Arthur's eyes he said "Arthur, he is your son, he trusts you above all else and you've betrayed his trust by promising him something you knew you wouldn't be able to give him."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Merlin silenced him with a look saying "I am not going to solve this for you this time; you'll just have to find a way to earn his forgivance."

Now Arthur looked panicked and Merlin snickered when he said "No, no, Merlin you can't just leave with him in a state, you know what a terror he can be! Take him with you to Ealdor!"

Merlin pretended to consider it for a while before he said "Nope, I don't think I will! After all it's about time I stopped being the perpetrator of your disputes with your son! I will be leaving with Lilith to Ealdor tomorrow and when I come back I expect you to have solved this otherwise I'm declaring a sex lent for however long I deem it fit."

Arthur looked enraged now and rose up saying "How dare you, you little!" Merlin ran around the opulent chambers dodging Arthur's grip everytime he came near but in the end Arthur caught him and tumbled him to the bed, Merlin was on his stomach giggling into the sheets with Arthur on top of him and he shivered when Arthur's tongue brushed his ear lobe asking "You would dare to deny your king and husband?"

Merlin squirmed underneath Arthur saying "Yes I would you prat and you are a coward!"

Merlin felt Arthur stiffen and knew he had him when Arthur said "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you are, you just don't have enough courage to confront your son and you're asking me to do the work for you!"

"What Arthur? Too afraid of a little challenge?" teased Merlin loving the feeling of being crushed under Arthur's weight and warmth.

Arthur laughed squeezing Merlin tighter and said "Alright Merlin, I accept your challenge, I will resolve things with Gwydre before you come."

"If you don't?" asked Merlin.

"If I don't, then I'll agree to your sex lent but I won't loose Merlin and when I win this little challenge I want you to serve me on your hands and knees in any way I ask, any number of times and in anywhere I deem fit, no questions asked!"

Merlin blushed despite himself and said "You have a deal" though he was nervous about what would happen if Arthur did manage to thaw Gwydre, the last part of Arthur's declaration really rankled him and he made a mental note to speak to his son and make sure this was as hard as he could make it for Arthur, he did not want to imagine the places Arthur would _deem fit_ to ravish him and he could already hear the gossip mill and the rumors and the jokes and leers.

**So this is more, I know I skipped the time frame but there will be more of this!**

**I may even go back to Gwydre being a kid later on, let me know what you guys think?**


End file.
